My Son
by de-rosa-a-rojo
Summary: My nephew, who is my adopted son, not only a genius but also is the son of the infamous Joker. Never saw that one coming, life won't be the same ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Joker, Batman and whoever else that Belong to DC comics. This is for fun only and not for pay. This is my first time puting up sometime on this website. Bear with me as I try to improve writing. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome. **

Grading history papers was not my idea of spending my Saturday afternoon but work needs to get done. Plus my class needs to know what they made on their test. "Mom, guess what?" J.J. my 8 year old son, said.

"What sweetie?" I looked towards him.

"I just finished the book you wanted me to read."

"Already, I just gave you that book yesterday." I was impressed that he finished the book. His reading skills were advancing further then I assumed.

"I know isn't that awesome. One day, I am going to read every book in the world!" He had the cutest smile on his face when he said this.

"We'll see, but I am very proud that you read the book so quickly, would you like a new book to read?"

"Sure."

"Okay, how about The Hobbit?"

"Cool that sounds good." I went over to the bookcase by my desk and picked up the hard copy of The Hobbit and gave it to J.J. He quickly ran away with the book in his hand. J.J. is so advanced for his age, so much so that he is placed in a 5th grade when he should be in 3rd grade. Sometimes I see his father in him but only for a moment. He looks more like his mom, my sister. Rebeca Lane, my sister, died in child birth due to too much blood loss. I would never have known that Jack was the father if Rebeca never told me before she died. Jack was our high school friend. We meet him when Rebeca was in senior year and I was in sophomore year. Then Jack disappeared one day.

I was surprised when Rebeca told me the father was Jack because I never imagined them becoming romantically involved with one another. I tried to track Jack down but was unable. J.J. knows I am not his birth mother, but he stills calls me mom. I love him as if he was my own son. I never told him about his father and he has never asked so I leave it at that.

Mystery POV (Somewhere else)

The plans were coming along and soon would be put in place. The higher ups won't see this coming. Heads will be rolling and fire in the streets will burn bright.


	2. Chapter two: Time for some FUN

**I don't own anything. It's all DC comics. **

Monday

Crystal POV

The final bell rung for the day and all my students rushed on out. Finally Monday is over and now I can go. J.J. should be waiting for me at the elementary across the street. I gathered my papers and bag. As I was about to leave my classroom, the principal came in my classroom. "Hi Ryan, what you doing down here?" I asked, not every day I get to see the principal in my room.

"I am actually here to give you an invite to the charity ball that Wayne Enterprise is throwing for the school." He said.

"Why am I invited? I usually am left out seeing since I am just faulty and not administration." I said, great this is what I get for teaching at a private school for the high class of Gotham.

"Bruce Wayne wanted to include all aspects of the school."

"Okay, but what about my son? Can I bring my son with me?"

"Sure as long as he doesn't cause any trouble and you don't lose him. Also he may be the only kid at the ball."

"Okay, he's well behaved and very mature for his age."

"Well, see you and your son at the ball. Don't forget it's this Friday night at the Wayne Manor." He left.

I am not looking forward to socializing with the upper class. Even the other teachers here have ties to the upper class. I may be the only teacher with no ties to the upper class. I sighed to myself before walking out the door. J.J. was waiting for me when I got to the elementary school. He was wearing his jeans and sweater since its winter. We walked backed to the high school parking lot for teachers and went back home. Home was small town house my sister and I inherited from our great aunt Sarah. Just across the river from the narrows.

As soon as J.J. and I made it home, J.J. went to get an afternoon snack. I went to the office room and placed my bags on the desk. "How was school J.J.?"

"It was okay. Teacher parent conferences are next week."

"Okay, did Mrs. Knox say what day it is for us?"

"I think it's on…um…Tuesday. I will ask again tomorrow."

"That seems reasonable." I went to the kitchen to see J.J. drinking a juice box. "I have been invited to the charity ball for the school this Friday night. And guess who the lucky kid who gets to tag along?"

"Really, the one that Wayne throws every single year?" He looked at me with his adorable green eyes. They were a moss green, like mine.

"That very one and your coming with me because I am need of a handsome chaperon." I said, knowing he has always wanting to go do things together.

"Yes, I can't wait to go. Do you think I get to meet Bruce Wayne?" He said, with so much hope in his eyes.

"Probably, since it is his party."

"Cool!" He shouted. "I am going to go work on my homework and work on my dance moves." He ran off to his room to do such. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. I went to the living room and turned the news on. Nothing new until a newsflash came on. A woman began to give a statement: "Just in, we can now confirm that the infamous Joker has escaped Arkham a few days ago, after being placed there two years ago."

Perfect, now I have to worry about something else. They showed some camera shots of him from two years ago and as they flashed on the T.V., I saw something familiar about him. Anytime I looked at his photo I could just swear I have seen him somewhere but I have no idea where. I am going crazy, making something out of nothing. I turned the T.V. off and began to think about what I was to wear Friday.

FOUR DAYS LATER

(FRIDAY)

The week blew by quickly and I was very grateful for that. I was able to find a dress to wear to the event. It was a dark red strapless dress. It was very simple gown. I don't like to stand out too much in a crowd. J.J. had his own suit with pin stripe pants. I told him he looked like he was part of the mob. J.J., of course, laughed at the notion that he was in the mob.

The work week ended with the bell. I was truly not looking forward to going to the ball but I knew that it was mandatory for the faculty members to show appreciation for the money that is donated to the schools. Anyway, J.J. is looking forward to going to the event in order to meet Bruce Wayne, because he's never 'met anyone that important'. I do hope we get to meet him so J.J. won't be disappointed.

"Ms. Lane?"

"Yes," I looked up to see who called my name. It was Mrs. Knox with J.J. hiding behind her.

"I am sorry to have to bother you in your classroom but I wanted to let you know J.J. got in to a fight today on the school playground." She said, and then responded to my surprised face. "I know this is a surprise to me too." J.J. has never gotten into trouble before.

"There must be a reason for this fight." I spoke finally, "I mean the never causes trouble, let alone a fight."

"I know but disciplinary actions have to be called for, and as of right now your son and the other student have been suspended for two days."

"Okay and thanking you for bringing J.J. over."

"You're welcome." She smiled and left. I finally got a look at J.J. and saw that he was covered in dirt but wasn't hurt. I kneeled down in front of him and started to brush the dirt off.

"J.J., why were you in a fight today?"

"I didn't wanna fight but Tom kept saying mean things."

"Like what sweetie?"

"He said that I don't have a dad because he left me and doesn't love me."

"That's not true."

"Then why don't I have a dad like everyone else."

"To be truthful with you, I don't know. Your father is hard to find but I'll try harder to find him. Okay?"

"Okay." He looked like he was about to cry but stopped himself.

"Now did that kid hurt you?"

"No, I got him pretty good though."

"You did, I am impressed but don't tell anyone I said that."

"Alright." He gave me the biggest smile.

"Now let's go home and get you cleaned up. We still have a party to get to this evening and I don't want you going with dirt in your hair." We went to my beat up Ford truck and went home.

AT HOME

J.J. was taking a bath while I got ready myself. The dress was definitely a good choice and it fit well. I was never one to like my figure but the dress made it to look nice. I with pearl necklace (not real) and pearl earrings (also fake). My hair was in a nice up do with some tassels of hair here and there. I kept my make-up simple and just a little lipstick.

I went to go and check up on J.J. His room was across from mine. He had his suit on and was just about to but his clip on tie on. I looked at his room for a minute. I just painted a year ago to his favorite color, which was blue. He had model airplanes hanging from the ceiling and posters of several difference topics. The bookcase is full of all sorts of books.

"Mom, does my tie look right?" He asked.

"Come here it's a little crooked." I fixed the tie for him. "Okay, now I want to establish some rules. First don't drink anything but water. There is going to be alcoholic drinks there and I don't want you drinking at you age. Next no yelling or making loud noises and drawing unwanted attention. These people are very popular and don't like anything truly fun like we do."

"Okay mom."

"Also you're probably being the only kid there so stay close to me." J.J. nodded his head and smiled. "Well let's get going so we aren't too late and the traffic isn't too bad."

We arrived at the ball just in time. Wayne manor was on the other side of Gotham City and traffic was awful, could have gotten here faster by walking.

Wayne went all out for this event. J.J. stayed by my side as we entered the Manor and went to the room that held the party. The party was amazing and the place looked great. The people were in expensive clothing and there were waiters going around with trays full of champagne, it looked marvelous.

"Would you like something to drink, Madam?" An elderly man said, with a warm smile.

"Sure, do you by chance get a glass of water for my son? He can't have these types of drinks." I said, taking a glass from his tray.

"Yes, I believe I can do that." He said, smiling at my son. "I will be right back."

"Mom, do you see Mr. Wayne?" J.J. asked me.

"Let me look around." I scanned the room for Bruce Wayne. I spotted him on the other side of the room. "I see him. You stay here and wait for that older man. I'll go if I can get Mr. Wayne to come over here."

"Okay." He said, excitedly.

I made my way across the room to see Bruce Wayne. People were moving all around and I got shoved a few times. When I finally made it to him, he was talking to another person. I waited a minute till he finished. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, my name's Bruce Wayne but you can call me Bruce."

"Hi Bruce, my name's Crystal Lane. I actually came over here to see if you would come meet my eight year old son." I said pointing across the room.

"I must say I don't get a lot of the younger people here at my parties."

"So would you like to meet him?" I said, laughing a little, "He's been wanting to meet someone he's scene on T.V."

Bruce let out a chuckle at my statement. "I would be more than happy to meet him and also falter too. Just give me a few more minutes, I need to talk to my associate, Mr. Fox, about something then I will be right with you."

"Thank you, Bruce." I said, walking away. I began to push my way through the crowd, when gun shots were heard. My son was the only thought going through my head.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said by a most infamous voice, the Joker. People began panicking and pushing themselves against the closest wall, making a pathway for the Joker. I could see my son and he wasn't really moving out of the way. He will definitely get the attention of the Joker. I began to make my way towards J.J. slowly, passing behind people, who were frozen with fear. The Joker kept on talking about something but I did not really pay attention or care to listen. I just wanted my son. I was almost there, when one of the thugs pulled me aside.

"Hey Boss, this one is trying to make a run for it." He said, to the Joker. I looked over to my son and saw that the older man from earlier pulling him from danger. My attention was brought back to the thug as a gunshot was heard and hit the thug in between the eyes. I couldn't scream it happened too fast.

"Ah, a runaway, how unfortunate and beautiful." He said, like killing the thug didn't even faze him. "So beautiful why don't you..uh..tell us your name." He came closer to me and held the back of my neck while placing a sharp knife on my cheek. The smell of him overwhelmed me for a moment. He smelt of gasoline and ash.

"Crystal Lane." I said, trying to be brave.

"Crystal, that has a nice clear sound to it." He said, chuckling. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Rebeca Lane would you?" He held my eyes in his cold calculating eyes. I was at a loss for words. He pushed the knife into my cheek and cut it a little.

"My..um…sister."

"I thought I recognized you, but I guess you don't remember me." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him harder and thought back. Then it hit me hard t who I was talking to.

"Jack…" I said, softly. Dear God, this guy is Jack and J.J.'s father.

"You know it and now that you remember I guess I can't allow you to afford to live." J.J., what's going to happen to him?

"Mom?" That one word caused Joker to look somewhere or to be exact to look at someone. J.J. came running towards me. A thug grabbed him and held him.

Joker looked back at me. "Well, you're a mom. How lovely, where's your hubby?"

"Don't have one." I said, "Just let my son go."

Joker licked his lips and paused for a minute. "Sure, it you can answer one question. Where is Rebeca?" He looked me straight into my eyes, as if telling me not to lie to him.

"She's dead."

"Dea**d**, and here I wanted to meet her again. She die from drugs, or something?" He said in a bored tone.

"No childbirth." I shouldn't have said that. Joker realized my mistake when he saw my wide eyes. I couldn't help but take a quick glance at J.J. Joker's face lit up and he realized that J.J. was Rebeca's son. Just before he could do anything about it, Batman cam and got J.J. away from the thug.

"Haven't seen you in a while, batsy?" Joker taunted. He turned me around to where my back was against his front and he held the knife against my neck.

"Let her go." He graveled.

"Oh, don't be like that. I am only having fun." Within in seconds all of Joker's thugs were attacking Batman. The Joker let me go and got into the fight. He was laughing as he throw some punches in. I crept away from them and went to my son.

"J.J., baby, are you okay?" I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the crowd.

"I am fine, mom." He said, quietly.

"Good, but don't do that next time."

"But mom, he was going to hurt you."

"I don't care, you mean the world to me. I don't what I would do without you." I hugged him tight. Now let's get out of here." The fight was coming to an end and the Joker saw that Batman was taking out his thugs. He grabbed a detonator, as Batman approached him.

"I won't do that if I were you, I have this place to blow sky high." Batman stopped. The Joker began to leave but not before flashing me a full grin. I held J.J. close to me. "I'll see you soon, Crystal clear." He laughed loudly as he left.


	3. Chapter 3: Resturant Mayhem

**Thanks for the Review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**I own nothing, DC Comic owns all. **

Chapter Three

The police came and inspected the property. They did not find any bombs or explosives. Everyone gave a statement to the police. When it was my turn, I told them almost everything that the Joker said to me expect, the fact, that he's my son's father and that his name is Jack. I didn't want anyone to know that J.J.'s father was the Joker. The media would eat that up and the Joker would want my son. So when the police asked me what the Joker said, I told him he was playing mind tricks on my and asking me about his scars. Now that I think about it, I didn't notice his scars too much. Guess as soon as I realized it was Jack, I just saw Jack and not the Joker.

After the interview, I took J.J. with me to my truck. On the way, Bruce Wayne stopped me.

"Hey Crystal," he said.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne," I said, surprised he remembered my name.

"Bruce, please. I wanted to come by and make sure you and your son were alright."

"Yes we're fine, just shaken up a little by the whole Joker thing."

"That's good, I also wanted to invite you and your son to come and eat dinner with me to make up for the mess."

"Really?" J.J. said, excited.

"Are you sure, I don't want to put you out." I said, not wanting to cause Bruce any trouble.

"Oh, it's fine and I want to besides I promised to meet your son and what better way than to have dinner together."

"Okay, I'm good for that."

"How about tomorrow night, I'll come pick you guys up at six o'clock."

"That sounds fine. We'll see you then." I gave Bruce my address and said our goodbyes.

SATURDAY

Saturday morning breakfast with cartoons, is how my mornings on Saturday with J.J. Leaving J.J. to watch whatever cartoon his into, I went to the office room to grade some homework papers. After about two hours of grading and making lesson plans for the week the phone rang.

"Hello." I waited for a response but then the line went back to work. Then the phone rang again.

"Hello." I answered there was some background noise. "Hello?" I said, again.

"Hiiii…Crystal Clear," The voice was too well known to me. I signed.

"Jack?" I responded, with uncertainty.

"That's not my name, its Joker now. Jack's gone."

"Why are you calling, Joker?" I did not want to be talking to him but I knew better then to hang up on him.

"Well I was going over some documents on you and your…uh… _precious_ son." He laughed. "And I found something interesting, you're not his birth mother, instead Rebeca is."

"So? He's still my son."

"Sure but what interested me most is who is father is." Oh no, the birth certificate has his name on it. How did he get a copy? Oh yeah, public records. Damn, I knew going to the party was a bad idea.

"And?"

"I think a…ah family reunion is in order." I could just see him smirking.

"No, like you said, 'Jack is dead' and so you are not his father."

"I beg to differ…" the line went dead. Hell, my life is screwed. It was time to talk to J.J. about his father.

"J.J. can you come here?" I said, loudly since J.J. was in the living room.

"I'm coming." He shouted and came running into my office. "What is it mom?"

"I need you to sit down, so I can talk to you." He sat in the chair across from my desk. "I wanted to tell to you something about your father. He's is well, he's," I hesitated, and did something I have never done before. I lied. "Not alive anymore. That's why I couldn't find him."

"Oh," he looked so disappointed. I could fill the guilt but I couldn't let him know his father was a murderer.

"He never abandoned you because I believe that he did not know about you. But I am sure if he was alive he would want to meet you. I mean, who wouldn't you're a great kid and smarter than any kid I know, and I teach high school kids." I said, pretty much being a truthful statement.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." He said, still a bit sad.

"I'm always here for you." J.J. gave me a hug. I still felt the guilt though, I mean I just lied to my son, even if it was for his own protection. I looked at the clock and it was passed four o'clock and J.J. hasn't even gotten ready for the day. He was in his P.J.'s, and it was usually fine but we had to go out to eat with Bruce Wayne. "J.J. it's time to get ready for the day, we have to be fully ready for when Mr. Wayne comes by at six."

"Okay, mom. I can't wait, we get to hang out with Bruce Wayne." He ran off to get ready. I decide to finish the rest of my lesson plans before getting ready.

5:50pm SATURDAY NIGHT

I decided to just wear black dress pants and a dark blue blouse. It's not a date just a eating out with another person. J.J. was wearing a nice outfit with new jeans I bought last week and a polo shirt. A knock was heard at the door. "Coming," I said.

I answered the door. Bruce Wayne was smiling with his business suit on.

"Sorry, I know I am a bit early." He said.

"Don't worry about it. My father always said to be on time is to be ten minutes early." I said, smiling and assuring that coming early was not a big deal.

"If you and your son are ready, we can leave right now."

"Sure, let me go get J.J." I went to retrieve J.J. from his room. He was on his bed reading a book on the American Revolution. I shook my head for a moment. His reading level surpassed many people and I often would forget that. No one would ever suspect him to be a genius because he doesn't act like one until you question him on things. "Hey, J.J. Bruce Wayne is here and it's time to go." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Let me put a book mark in the spot that I was reading." He then placed his book on his nightstand and followed me out of the room into the living room, which the front door was at.

"Ready to go?" Wayne asked us.

"As ready as ever," I responded.

We left through the front door to find that the older man from the charity ball was holding the door open for us. "This is my butler, Alfred." Bruce said, making a gesture towards Alfred.

"Yes we met at the ball. He pulled my son out of the way." I looked towards Alfred. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Not a problem, though I did not mean for him to run back out there." He said, giving a half-smile.

"Don't worry about it." I said, as I watch J.J. get into the car. I then entered the car and Bruce followed after. It took about thirty minutes to get to the restaurant because of traffic. While we were riding, J.J. asked Bruce all kinds of questions. Such as, how was it to be on T.V. and to be famous. When we arrived at the restaurant, Alfred got out and opened the door for us.

The restaurant was amazing in itself. There were tables about, which were covered in white tablecloths, and there was a stage. The stage held a grand piano and there was a singer that sang some ballets. It was a peaceful and pleasant atmosphere.

"Wow, this place is really cool." J.J. commented and also reflected my same thoughts.

"Yes, I just invested some money here and wanted to see how the business was going. So don't worry about paying, it will go to my tab." He said, reassuring that I did not have to pay for our meal, which was a relief. Cause I could tell it would probably take my whole paycheck. We were seated to the table that was at the corner of the stage. In front of the stage, was a small area for couples to dance with each other.

The food was great. J.J. got something simple, cuts of chicken with a salad. Bruce got a steak and I stuck with a bowl of soup with a salad.

"So what do you do up at Gotham's private school?" Bruce asked me. He was probably trying to get talk about something else besides himself, which my son seemed to be more interested in.

"I am a history teacher at the school. I mostly teach world history and occasional have to teach European history when the school does not have a European history teacher for a semester." I said. I am not use to discuss what I do for a living. Staying low key most of my life tends to not get a chance to talk about yourself often.

"That sounds fun. If you don't mind what inspired you to become a teacher." He questioned further. It took me a minute to respond. I never thought about why I became a teacher.

"I guess you could say, I want to be involved in the teaching of the next generation. Also I have always had a love for history and teaching was a get way to show my love towards history. We can learn so much from history." I said, getting a little excited. "It is true, history can be boring but if we don't learn from it, we are bound to repeat it."

"I can definintly see your point. To be truthful, history was always a bit interesting to me. Not enough to go and major in it, but just enough that I read historical books about it." He said, smiling.

"I do too." J.J. said, "I am currently reading a book about the American Revolution and how George Washington is at Valley Forge." I could tell that J.J. was proud of the fact that he was able to talk about something. He tends to get a little anxious when he is not being paid attention to. I blame myself for that I have spoiled him perhaps too much.

"How old are you, J.J.?" Bruce seemed surprise to J.J.'s statement.

"I am eight and will be nine in two more months." J.J. said, proudly.

"I am impressed that an eight year old can read such heavy material."

"Yes, J.J.'s a special kid. He currently is two grades ahead. I won't doubt if they were going to move him a grade up." I said.

"Not to be rude, but he doesn't act like a genius kid. But then again I don't meet many super smart kids."

"You're not being rude. I get that a lot his just not a show off." I said. The dinner was coming to a close and the waiter came with the bill. Bruce told him to put it on his tab. I was gathering my purse when a scream was heard. Then gunshots rang throughout the air. I looked towards the front of the restaurant. Men with clown masks made their way through the restaurant. I looked back towards Bruce to see him tense. He grabbed my arm and pulled me under the table, and J.J. followed suit.

"Now, now ladies and gentlemen, I am just looking for some special people." I turned my head fast to the voice of the Joker. "Now if Crystal and Jack Lane could come out, I can quickly leave and no one will be killed, much."

Bruce turned towards me. "Take J.J. to the backstage while I distract the Joker." He whispered, and pointed to the door that was close to our table. Then Bruce got up and walked to the front, in order to draw the attention away from our table. "They are not here." Bruce said. I pushed J.J. in front of me and we began to crawl to the door. The door was only five feet away. The thugs in the room were more concerned about Bruce than anyone else in the restaurant.

"Is that so." The Joker approached Bruce. "Well my…uh… sources actually say that they came here with you, Brucie." J.J. and I got to the door and I got into a crouch position and began to open the door.

"Your sources must be wrong because I came here by myself." Bruce said, confidently. J.J. made it through and I was next. I made sure no one was watching.

"Then you wouldn't mind me looking at the table that you ate a**t**." Just as I made it through the door the Joker looked right over to the table. Our eyes connected for a second before I ran.

I could here shouts from the Joker telling his men to head towards the door. The hallway consisted of a few dressing rooms. I took J.J. to the one at the end of the hallway, on the right. The room had a vanity and a wardrobe. A large chest sat in a corner. There was small rectangle window above the chest, which lead to a parking lot. I knew I won't fit but J.J. would.

I had to make a decision. J.J. had to go through that window.

"J.J., I need you to get on my back." I said, trying to be calm.

"Why?" he asked. I heard sounds of the thugs going through the dressing rooms.

"Don't ask any questions. Just do what I say."

"Okay." He got on my back and I got on to the chest.

"Now, I want you to reach up towards the window." J.J. did that. "Hang on the ledge and I will push you up." J.J. followed my directions. "Open the window and crawl out."

"But what about you, mom?" He said as he opened the window.

"Don't worry about me, sweetie." J.J. got out of the window.

"What now, mommy?" I could tell he was scared, he only called me mommy when he got this way.

"I want you to go and wait close by the restaurant. When the men with the masks leave go and find Bruce Wayne and tell him what happened okay." I said, praying my plan would work. The dressing room across the hallway was slammed opened. "Go now, J.J."

J.J. ran and, hopefully, hid somewhere safe. I quickly jumped off the chest and looked around to where I would hide. I looked at the chest and saw it would fit me. I quickly got inside and closed the lid. I sat in a fetal position, with my knees to my chest. The door to the dressing room was soon slammed opened. I held my breath.

"Crystal, I know you're here somewhere." It was the Joker. "You're just making this harder on yourself." I heard a hinges opening, and I knew he was looking through the wardrobe. I squeezed my knees closer to my chest. My heart was going a mile a minute. I could feel sweat on my face as I sat there, just knowing he was going to look in here. A minute then two minutes passed, and all was silent. I let out a staggered breath.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged by my hair out of the chest. "Well, Crystal Clear I believe I have won the hide and seek game." He smiled evilly. He brought me to my feet and pushed me against the wall. A knife appeared out of nowhere and on my throat. "Now I will only ask one time, where is my son?"


End file.
